Yellow
by Niff-n-Klaine
Summary: Right after the GAP Attack Kurt sings a love song to Blaine, but Blaine doesn't respond.  COLLAB! Klaine in the end, Niff!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this story came about around 2am yesterday when we were singing Harry Freakin Potter…I'm Brindle and I will be writing the odd chapters, and my friend Meaghan will be writing the even chapters. It is Niff and Klaine! **_

_**We do have twitters! Meaghan's is ProudOfDCriss and mine is SoryLuvnKlainer, so follow us if you'd like! Now on with the story!**_

Kurt collapsed onto his bed, heaving a sigh into his light, feather filled pillow. It'd been a long day; a long, tiring, heart wrenching, day. It was three days before Valentine's Day, and he had just 'happily' helped his love interest serenade the blonde haired hipster behind the counters of Gap.

It wasn't the _best _move in the play book, but what choices had he had? He couldn't have said no, it meant far too much to Blaine for him not to be there and support him; plus, he didn't think he would have had the guts to say no in the first place. It was a losing situation for him either way. Glancing at the bright blue clock that hung on the wall, Kurt groaned as he pushed himself, reluctantly, off of the mattress.

It was five thirty-eight and he was due at a Warbler's meeting in six minutes flat. In all honesty, he didn't want to go. He didn't want to see the smile that spread to Blaine's eyes, knowing it was because of _Jeremiah_. He didn't want to sit through Wes and David arguing about something as silly as what they were going to wear at Sectionals, he didn't want to watch the loving glances that Nick would throw at Jeff when he wasn't looking, he just _didn't. _He locked the dorm room's door, clicking his heels against one another as he made his way down the abandoned hallway, climbing down the steps as slowly as he could manage without making himself late. The door to the conference room was open, revealing a rather depressed group of teenage boys. Kurt cocked his head to the side, emerging into the room with sad eyes looking up at him from various people. Blaine sat in the midst of all of them, hands covering his eyes as he was hunched over seeming to shake with violent sobs. He knelt down in front of him, not even noticing the all but too knowing glances from a few of his fellow Warblers, placing a hand on Blaine's knee. The curly haired boy looked up slightly, giving Kurt a view of his red ringed hazel eyes that fled with numerous crystal tears.

"What happened?" Kurt whispered, genuine concern flooded his voice, suddenly lacing it with a heavy seriousness. He didn't need an answer to know what happened, but he found himself needing to make sure that he wasn't just assuming anything.

Blaine's voice dripped with hatred as he sat straight, looking him dead in the eye. "Rejection." With that one word came a flood of new waterfalls, one that made Kurt's heart clench. He _hated _when Blaine had those sad puppy dog eyes, ones that seemed like there was nothing but sorrow in the world…he had to do something…anything, to make him feel better. Grasping his hand, Kurt pulled him off of the long black couch he was sitting on and walked towards the door, not listening to the confused and irritated voices that fled the doorway behind them. "Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked, not seeming to care. He rolled his eyes, smirking at his friend. Even when he was moping and not wanting to do anything but hide away in a dark room, that spark of curiousness was still shining through.

"You'll see," Kurt said, pushing through the large front doors of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So this is chapter two! I'm Brindle's friend Meaghan and I'm a hardcore Niff AND Klaine shipper, and a music geek… so be prepared for lots of music in my chapters. (The even ones!)**_

Kurt grabbing his hand sent jolts up his arm, filling him with a certain type of electricity he couldn't identify.

"Kurt, where are we going?" he asked, not that he necessarily cared. Then Kurt rolled his eyes-those _perfect_ glasz eyes-and smirked, instantly sparking curiosity in Blaine's eyes.

"You'll see," He replied in sneaky voice as he pushed through the heavy oak doors of the school.

They didn't notice the two boys behind them following with a mysterious glint in their eyes.

(PAGE BREAK)

As Kurt turned onto the gravely road, Blaine immediately knew where they were going.

'_Somewhere only we know'_ Blaine thought to himself.

"Kurt." He breathed, and in that second he _knew._ Everything, what Kurt planned to do, and why he looked so positively annoyed with Blaine all day.

"You know?" Kurt glanced over to Blaine as soon as he stopped the car. All Blaine could do is nod as he looked at the withered bench, the light purple paint chipping off.

"Yeah, but Kurt, why are we here? Why now?" He asked, he knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

"Because Blaine, if not now, when? I need to tell you something and I don't know where else to say it." Kurt took a shuddering breath and stepped out of the car. "Follow me… Please Blaine." Kurt pleaded and took the few steps to the bench.

Blaine closed his eyes took a deep breath, _what was so important that he couldn't let me stay at Dalton and let me be miserable alone?_

He slowly got out of the car and sat down a few inches away from Kurt, distancing himself. Kurt obviously noticed and frowned. When he tried to scoot closer, Blaine quickly added _more_ distance between them.

"Ok Blaine, I'm not sure why you're practically _running _away from me but please stop,_ please._ I-I can't say what I have to say with you not being able to sit within touching distance of me! Honestly what did I do?" Kurt was fuming. He loved Blaine, Blaine obviously didn't reciprocate, but Kurt had to admit it; to himself, and to Blaine.

Blaine's heart cracked, what was wrong with him? Why did have to be so mean.

"Nothing, you haven't done anything, I'm just so confused. What's wrong, what do you have to tell me?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's gloved hand in his own.

"I know it sounds cliché, and a bit like déjà vu, but I can't _say _my feelings… I'm going to sing them. But the song isn't like When I Get You Alone…" He smirked towards Blaine, whose lips curled in a humorless smile, his eyes still blank.

"OK," Kurt said and pulled out his phone and pressed play, the sound of guitars breaking through the silence while Kurt took a deep breath and _sang_.

_"Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And everything you do  
>Yeah they were all yellow<em>

_I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called yellow<em>

_So then I took my turn  
>Oh what a thing to have done<br>And it was all yellow_

_Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>You know you know I love you so<br>You know I love you so_

_I swam across  
>I jumped across for you<br>Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow  
>I drew a line<br>I drew a line for you  
>Oh what a thing to do<br>And it was all yellow_

_Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>And you know<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry<em>

_It's true  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for<br>Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And all the things that you do"_

On the last note, Kurt's voice broke because he couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"Blaine- I love you. I know it isn't possible for you to love me back, but I still love you. I thought you wanted to sing that song to me, not him. I- Blaine please, say something… Anything!"Kurt pleaded, but the n Blaine just shook his head and looked anywhere but Kurt's face. Kurt let out a gut wrenching sob as he stopped the music that was on automatic repeat and took a faltering step forward. When Blaine didn't move to stop him Kurt ran the short distance to the car. He stopped in his tracks however, when he saw the other car. The only other car from Dalton besides his and Blaine's that he ever rode in.

The two occupants walked out of the car and ran to Kurt's side, catching him as the small man's legs gave out from under him.

"You heard the whole thing, huh?" He asked, seeing the look on Jeff and Nick's faces.

"We did, and Kurt…" Jeff began, but was cut off quickly by Kurt's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Ken and brunette Ken heard me pour my heart out and get rejected. I get it, you're sorry. Can I just leave?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"No. Jeff, stay here please? I gotta go talk to Blaine." Nick said. He noted sourly the flinch Kurt's body gave when he said his name.

"Sure Agent 3, just go _talk _to _him_. Don't throw a punch, kick, slap, and anything that may help to make him not talk to us." Jeff said as he moved to take a shaking Kurt in his arms. "Come one Kurt, let's go to the car, it's freezing out here."

Kurt nodded and tried to walk alongside Jeff but after just two steps his knees gave out again and he stumbled. Jeff caught him, and ended up dragging him to his car.

"Hey Jeff?" Kurt whispered a couple minutes later.

"Yeah Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him through puffy tear filled eyes and through his arms around the junior.

"Thank you, I-I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you guys weren't here." Jeff frowned at that statement but took Kurt in his arms. He shifted slightly to retrieve his phone when he felt it vibrate.

_From Nick3_

_Jeff we have a problem… B's a mess and saying he loves Kurt, but he's just afraid to ruin their friendship… What do we do?_


	3. Chapter 3

"I _don't _want to be here." Kurt laughed darkly at himself as he and Jeff made their way down a small pathway surrounded by trees and bark dust, thinking of how much he didn't want to be a part of these days. He used to want to be a part of everything, being the outgoing and spontaneous person that he was, but since going to Dalton, it was like his creativity had been locked away and shoved into the back of a dark room. Jeff gave a sad smirk, pulling his coat closer to himself. Despite it being almost the middle of February, the weather felt like it was mid-December; he didn't understand how the kids on the playground could run around and not be freezing. Kurt only rolled his eyes and sped his walk, wanting to put as much distance as he could between himself and _him. _He didn't think he could stand looking into those perfect golden-hazel eyes and seeing the awkward and depressing clouds that would spread over them with every mention of his name; and yet, he knew that he had to face him sooner than later. _All is fair in love and war, _he thought bitterly. Jeff, noticing the darkening expression that was starting to creep upon his friend's face, decided to finally speak up.

"It gets better, you know." Too afraid to look Kurt in the eyes, he settled for watching his feet drag along the chips of bark and dirt. Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. There was no way possible that this was going to get getter. He'd poured his heart out to the man of his dreams, only to be rejected minutes later. How could things getter any _brighter? _

"Highly doubtful, Jeff." He whispered. The tears that had fallen earlier and had been replaced with fake anger, were now threatening to slip out once again. He hated feeling like this, like he meant nothing to anyone. Blaine was one of the only good things in his life, and he'd probably just ruined his chances of even having him stand beside him as a friend, let alone a companion. All because of a crush; no, that wasn't right. It was more than a crush; it wasn't even a simple liking. This was love. One-sided, hurtful, heart piercing love, that wouldn't ever be returned.

Jeff gave a small, almost humorless, laugh.

"It does, trust me. What's happening to you now happened to me then." Kurt cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about? Nick and him had always had a wonderful relationship; always knowing what to do when the other was down, what to say when one was mad, and everything. He hardly ever saw them not holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Jeff heaved a sigh.

"Two years ago is when I met Nick, when I first transferred to Dalton. He was kind, sweet, open to everyone; an all around great guy. He was also openly gay, something that I, was not. I didn't talk to anyone, just because I felt like no one knew what I was going through; how could they? I never let anyone in. So, when he approached me at the beginning of the semester, I was hesitant. I didn't want anyone finding out about me." He cast a look at Kurt, who was looking down at him with a look of slight disgust. He held out his hands in mock surrender, shaking his head. "I was shallow, what can I say?" They continued to walk, stopping at a small plastic looking metal bench, taking a seat.

"I still don't understand how that's related to Blaine and me." Kurt said, tugging on the navy blue scarf he wore before shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. "I've always been open about my sexuality, and as far as I know, so has Blaine." Jeff smirked, sitting back a bit into a more comfortable position.

"Right. Well, it was towards the ending of the first semester that I had finally decided that I didn't want to live in denial anymore. I was in love with Nick and I couldn't stop myself. The worst part about it was that he still had no idea that we 'played for the same team', so to speak. Although, I think he did have his suspicions. So, on the very last day of the semester, when finals were finished and everyone was celebrating, I took him to this restaurant where they had an open mic. When I stood on the stage, looking down on everyone who was there in the room, my heart nearly belted out of my chest. I was afraid, no, I was _terrified. _I hadn't even told my parents that I was gay, and here I was, about to sing about loving my best friend in front of people that I didn't even know." He laughed, the thought of the memory tasting of thick, bitter sweetness. "So I sang. In front of everyone, but I only stared at Nick the entire time. When I was done, I rushed to the table where he sat, and instantly I wanted to go and crawl in a corner. His face was...well, not what I had hoped it would be. When he started talking and explaining why he was how he was, I couldn't handle it; so, I gave him the keys to the car and money for the food, then ran."

Kurt nodded. Their stories were similar...other than the fact that him and Nick had been together for almost three years now, while Blaine and him were never going to be together. So, they were similar to an extent. The boys fell silent after, shivering from the hair ruffling wind that blew their hair around.

Kurt sighed. "I wonder what Blaine's doing," he whispered, earning a small side hug from Jeff. ****

**Whoop! Chapter three, completed! :D  
>Hope you're all enjoying the story. xx<br>-Brindle**


	4. Chapter 4

While Jeff was comforting Kurt, Nick was having a less successful time helping out Blaine.

"Blaine, listen to me! Kurt loves you. Love means love. He won't hate you forever. You just have you talk to him, I promise." Nick said after Blaine broke in to sobs _again_ saying that Kurt hated him, and that he was so stupid for not saying that he loved him while he could.

"Nicky," Nick growled softly at the use of the pet name which made Blaine smirk, "I think we should go back to Dalton, eat ice cream and watch—play video games." Blaine started to say _'and watch Disney movies,'_ but he couldn't go back to that. It all reminded him of Kurt, and how he was so stupid for not saying anything.

"Blaine, stop. We'll head back in a few… I think Jeff is still trying to calm Kurt down." Nick knew this was the wrong thing to say, after he said it.

"Oh God. Nick, how bad was it?" Blaine asked, a tremor running through his smooth voice.

"We are NOT going to worry about that ok? We're going to go back to our dorm, watch RENT, and then you will pick a _sappy _Disney song to sing to Kurt. Then Klaine will officially be together, and you guys can stop moping around Dalton." Nick said as he heard the soft run of an engine near where they all parked. He stood up quickly and reached a hand out to Blaine. "C'mon, get up. There is no use mopin' anymore when we have work to do."

Blaine gingerly took Nick's strong hand and hauled himself up. They walked to where the cars were and Nick got in the drivers' seat, condemning Blaine to the passenger seat. Nick turned on a classic rock station just as the last verse of _Love in an Elevator_ finished.

Nick smirked as he heard the unmistakable opening of _Uptown Girl_ start.

"Blaine, you gunna sing along?" Nick asked, adding cheerfulness to the somber mood.

"It's ok Nick… your voice is better for this anyway." Blaine said, still staring out the clouded window.

"If you say so!" Once again chipper as he started to sing along.

(AYE!AYE!AYEPAGEBREAK!)

They arrived at Dalton less than five minutes later then Jeff and Kurt.

"Hey Blaine!" Trent shouted. "How was your date with Kurt?" He said and winked playfully.

Nick knew what was about to happen and wrapped Blaine up in a hug, shooting Trent a glare as he made his way to their dorm room.

Nick led Blaine over to the bed and sat down, laying Blaine down awkwardly on the maroon comforter.

"I'm gunna go put the movie in, I'll be right back." Nick slowly got up when Blaine nodded slightly. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the over used case. He popped the movie in the DVD player and sat back down next to his roommate. Blaine immediately flopped over and flung his toned arms around Nick's neck and burrowed into his chest.

Nick knew this was common practice for the curly haired junior, but it surprised him a little nonetheless. On instinct he wrapped his arms around Blaine's back to secure the young Warbler.

A couple hours later the movie was over and Blaine was asleep. Nick smiled to himself and carefully extracted himself from Blaine's now lax grip.

He went in the bathroom and gripped the counter. He remembered when he was in Blaine's exact position, being comforted by Wes. He knew he had to fix this, and soon.

Just then his phone buzzed in his pockets, startling him out of his thoughts.

_From Jeff3:_

_Kurt just broke dwn. It finally hit him… God Nicky, it brings back so memories. I love you so much._

This made the small thread that was holding Nick's tears in break. He sunk to the floor and texted Jeff back.

_To Jeff3:_

_I'm so so sorry Jeff. I love you SO much. B's asleep so im going to bed 2… see u soon bb.3_

Nick got up and got dressed—or rather undressed—for bed.

(AMIAGOODPAGEBREAKER?)

The next morning Nick woke up with Blaine comically attached to him.

He chuckled and lifted Blaine's limbs off his body…

"Alright Blainers, time to get up! I'm not taking no for an answer, we need to get to breakfast," He added when he saw Blaine's eyes lazy open, and then roll.

"Fine… I won't be apologizing to Kurt though." Nick threatened.

At that Blaine jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. He emerged twenty minutes later, in uniform, minus the gel.

"Blaine? We should get going." Nick said, trying to disguise his surprise.

"Nicky, please, don't let him see me." That surprised Nick.

"Ok." He said shortly.

(IFYOUPEEINMYPOOLILLKILLYOU)

Kurt walked out of Jeff's bathroom and Jeff gasped. He looked _horrible_.

His eyes, normally a glittering mix of blue-grey, were a dull green and blood-shot. His uniform, usually so perfectly straight and neat, was wrinkled, and bland looking.

"Kurt, Kurt are you sure you want to go to school today?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"I have to. Just because my heart is broken, doesn't mean I can just ignore my routine." Kurt said brokenly and Jeff stood up and walked over to the lithe boy. He put his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Kurt, you're amazingly strong. Just don't give up. I know how hard it is, I know the feeling inside. Just don't give up. Even when you feel like you're a universe away from everyone else, just find any of the Warblers, and we'll drag you with us. Blaine would be an idiot to not jump your bones."

Kurt sniffled and nodded into Jeff's shoulder.

"Come on tiger, we have another day left to live." Jeff said, handing the boy his bag. They walked down the majestic hallways of Dalton, making their way to the dining hall.

When they reached the hall Kurt was blinded by tears as his eyes landed on Blaine.

The young boy was chatting and laughing with his friends like nothing ever happened. Jeff noticed this at the same time and pulled Kurt towards him.

Kurt once again let the tears flow as Jeff held on to him tightly.

(SAMETIMEDIFFPERSON)

Nick heard the almost inaudible gasp from his seat next to Blaine.

The teenager was putting on a mask, laughing, smiling, and chatting with the other Warblers. Only Nick could see through it, because only Nick _knew _it was a mask.

Nick turned his head quickly to locate the source of the broken gasp. He knew from Jeff's text that Kurt finally broke down, but he didn't realize how severely. He stood from his seat and left, unnoticed, to join his boyfriend and the broken teenager.

(AHHHHHHHHHHH)

Jeff heard footsteps coming near him and he tightened his hold protectively on Kurt before looking up. He relaxed his arms slightly when he saw it was just Nick.

He smiled up at his boyfriend who returned it with a glittering one of his own.

"How is he?" The brunette asked.

"Tired, he barely slept at all last night. Broken, he really can't see through the mask Blaine is putting up." Jeff explained. He knew Kurt couldn't hear them. He never seems to hear anything while crying.

Jeff was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt speak.

"He really doesn't love me." It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough. Nick cupped Kurt's face in his hands and stared at him seriously.

"Kurt-" He started, but was cut off by Kurt's half shout.

"NO Nick! He doesn't love me. And I don't think he ever will. We won't ever have the same thing you do, and it's _killing_ me." Kurt yanked himself painfully out of Jeff's grasp and fled the room, leaving it suddenly silent.

The silence was broken by Blaine.

"He really thinks that. I have to go find him!" He jolted up from his seat and ran out of the room, ignoring the baffled stares.

_**A/N: That is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry, I should've had this up sooner, but I got home at 6:50, and immediately went in the living room to watch Glee, which was amazing, besides for the utter lack of anything Klaine!**_

_**Feel free to drop in and review! And our names on Twitter are;**_

_**Brindle- SoryLuvnKlainer**_

_**And mine- ProudOfDCriss**_

_**Follow us, and say hi anytime!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff reached the staircase, his hands enclosing around Kurt's arms, jerking him around to look at him. Clear water droplets fell from his bright blue eyes, glossing down his red tinged face; he was a mess. His hair was pulled and yanked every which way that he had rung his hands through it, giving him a vampire-esq look. He didn't give him eye contact. In fact, he seemed to be cringing away at his touch. Jeff stood there, his heart throbbing. He'd _never_ seen Kurt this upset; not even when he had to leave his friends and family to be able to come to Dalton. Kurt yanked his arms out of his grasp, angerly wiping the silently falling tears off of his face as he sat down on the closest step that was near him; he still did not spare a glance at Jeff, even while he heard footsteps come close. Jeff stopped himself from crouching down in frot of Kurt to cast a glance behind him, watching with large eyes as Blaine came running towards him, hazel eyes shining brightly. Jeff stepped aside, watching as Blaine crouched down in front of Kurt. Thinking that it would be best to leave them alone, Jeff started walking back down the hallway, grabbing Nick by the hand in the process, and pulling them off into a corridor that still allowed them to hear what was happening.

"Jeff, what are-"

Jeff shook his head as he leant against the wall. "Shh!"

~:~:~

Blaine's hand found it's way to Kurt's knee, his eyes stating intensley at Kurt, who was still looking away; not even as much as a flinch in response at the all but too sudden contact. Blaine didn't know what to say. He'd _hurt _Kurt, for God's sake! The one thing in the world that he had sworn that he wouldn't do, he'd done in the matter of less than twenty-four hours. If Kurt didn't take his apology, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. Kurt heaved a sigh, looking up from the printed ground for the first time since leaving the breakfast hall.

"What is it that you want, Blaine? You should be laughing and chatting with all of your friends, not sitting here trying to _comfort _me." Blaine winced. Laughing and chatting? Comfort? He didn't know... Standing up, Blaine pulled Kurt to a standing positing in front of him, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips. He took a breath of air as he took in Kurt's face, even red and puffy, was still beautiful.

_"Mmmmm, so this is love..." _He began, confusion and shock written clearly on Kurt's features, making Blaine give a small smile. _"So this is love...so this is what makes life divine." _He spun Kurt around, swaying back and forth. The tears stopped falling as Blaine reached a hand up to wipe them away.

Jeff almost screamed in delight, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Nick had cupped his hand over his mouth, he would have. Jeff knew that Blaine was a sap, but never in his life would he have thought that the way that Kurt and him would get together was with a Disney song, as ironic as that may seem. Nick removed his hand and smiled at his jumppy boyfriend, moving a stray lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. Jeff smiled up at him, noticing for the first time how incredibly close that they had gotten. Nick was now pressed against him, Jeff's back against the wall like you would see in one of those movies where a couple is standing in the background, enveloped in one another. Jeff blushed. Almost three years of being together and he still wasn't over the fact that he was so _open. _Blaine's voice carried down the hallway, the sweetness of his a capella version of Cinderella's song, filling their ears.

_"I'm all aglow, mmmmm; and I know."_

Nick, knowing the song, echoed his words through a whisper, eyes boring into Jeff's as he smiled and pulled him towards himself, placing a supplie kiss on the blushing boy's lips.

~:~

_"The key to all heaven is mine, my heart has wings.  
>Hmmm, and I can fly; I'll touch every star in the sky.<br>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of...  
>Mmmmm, mmmmm."<em>

The song came to an end as Blaine and Kurt sawyed to a stop. Kurt was gaping, not believing in what was happening. Was Blaine saying that he was in _love_ with him? No, he couldn't be. Could he? He loved the Gap lad, not him... Kurt pulled out of his grasp, taking notice at how Blaine practically reached out and pulled him back, but then decided against it.

"What are you saying, Blaine?" Kurt whispered, searching the deep golden eyes for some type of answer, anything, that would help him understand what was happening without him having to say something. Yet, he found nothing but the brightness of someone who was, well, in love. A look that he had ony seen twice, with two different people. It wasn't a look that he had ever been on the recieving end of. Hateful, prude, glances were the ones that he was used to getting.

"Kurt," Blaine said, pulling him near once again. "I-I love you." Blaine's voice was shaky, almost to the point where it was a whisper. Kurt didn't believe his ears; how could he? Just the other day he was in Gap singing for another man, one who he didn't even know. If there was one thing that he wasn't, it was rebound.

"Blaine, I'm not a fall back option." Blaine cringed, his grip loosening for a moment before taking him in and pulling him closer.

"I know." With that, Blaine closed the distance that was between them, eyes fluttering shut as he caressed Kurt's face. _So this is love..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**My um, first attempt at pure fluff, so its gunna suck… bad. Keep in mind- I'm the angst writer in this equation, plus the Niff writer, which this chapter is probably not heavily gunna feature. Plus I'm writing this at 2:31 on a Monday afternoon… I'm a classic night writer… Who likes ellipses a lot haha**_

_**Just try to enjoy my crap chapter and drop a review! 3**_

"I think, if you _really_ loved me…you'd just talk about it with me. Please, Blaine. I'm not necessarily comfortable with you telling me you love me, a day after _I _confessed that I love you and you didn't say anything back. This happened to be the day after the same thing happened to you, but with you being on the receiving end of the heartbreak." Kurt explained, looking deep in to Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I-Ok… But Kurt?" Blaine stuttered, looking in the glasz eyes that stole his heart.

"Yea?"

"I really do love you, and I'm really _really so_ sorry I hurt you. And I will do anything to make it up to you." Blaine stated, tears once again threatening to fall.

"Blaine, you hurt me, but honestly I think you made up for it… Cinderella? Really?" Kurt smiled. "You're the biggest sap I've ever met!" Kurt laughed. It warmed Blaine's insides to think of how relaxed he is all of a sudden.

"Shut up." Blaine said sheepishly, sticking his tongue out at Kurt. He held his hand out to Kurt and a sudden sense of déjà vu spread over him.

A shy tapping on his shoulder on his way to the common rooms.

A small smile adorning the face of a gorgeous boy as he introduced himself.

A sharp intake of breath and the feeling of pleasuring electricity shooting up his arm as he grabbed the boy's hand and ran with him to the common rooms.

Singing _Teenage Dream_ and unconsciously thinking of the mysterious boy from the staircase.

Giving the boy comfort as he told the story of the bullies terrorizing him.

Feeling so scared when he was called frantically, a hysterical Kurt not being able to form words.

Wanting to just run away with Kurt and keep him safe after learning about what was threatened.

"Oh God." He breathed as he snapped out of his trance.

"Blaine, please talk to me! Are you ok?" Kurt shouted, and Blaine could hear the fear in his voice.

Blaine turned around and grabbed Kurt in a vice-like hug, and let the tears once again fall.

Kurt was taken aback, but held onto the now sobbing boy like his life depended on it. When his own tears slowed he looked down.

"Mind telling me what I'm missing?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I've been so fucking stupid, Kurt. God I'm so sorry." Blaine admitted thickly.

"Why's that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"I've loved you since the first day on this same staircase, holding your hand the same exact way I was a few minutes earlier! And the only thing I was doing was pushing you away. This led to me finding anything that remotely close to love because I was missing something. Then when you say that _you_ loved _me_? I froze, I thought someone told you about me loving you and you were joking! So, when I shut down and not respond, I looked at you. You had this look on your face; a look that betrayed that you're heart was _shattered_. Not just broken, but fucking _shattered_! I tried so hard to say something coherent but I couldn't, and I just let you get away! And I can't stand that now that I realize it, I also realized that I hurt you so bad. And, God Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine finished, looking at Kurt, only to be shocked at the sight of fresh tears running down his face.

"Kurt? Oh God, I just messed up again didn't I? I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing Blaine! These are happy tears!" Kurt started to laugh but was cut off by a loud sniffle. He looked to Blaine who looked as surprised as Kurt. He grabbed the other boys hand slightly protectively and looked around. He spotted a blonde head of hair, from the back, whose shoulders were shaking and whose back was being rubbed soothingly by another hand.

Kurt shook out of Blaine's hand and rushed over to Jeff, who was now sitting on the floor, Nick still supporting him.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, shooting a questioning glance to Nick who just shrugged and looked at Jeff with concern.

Jeff broke Nick's tight embrace and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, tha-that was just so damn emotional!" He said and flew in to Kurt's arms, knocking him backwards. Blaine, who reached then just seconds earlier, put a hand on Kurt's back, keeping him from falling. Kurt chuckled lightly and hugged Jeff back.

"Then why were you listening?" Kurt scolded jokingly.

"I wasn't! I was _trying_ to make out with Nick, but you're damn emotional speeches made it so hard! Then Blaine started and I was crying half way through!" Jeff said, making the three other boys laugh. "It's not funny!" He whined. He was yanked out of Kurt's grasp by his boyfriend and pulled in to another tight hug.

"I love you so much Jeff, it isn't even funny." Nick said sweetly and pulled him in to a gentle kiss.

()

Kurt and Blaine walked away quickly as the kisses started getting more heated.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor and dance with me?" Blaine asked as they walked in to the choir room.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt asked, "There's no music."

"I can fix that… Wes and David, is it possible to do _What Kind of Fool_ without Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked his best friends.

"Uh, sure… Guys?" Wes asked the remaining members. All the shoulders shrugged and they stood up and moved to the west wall of the room.

"Kurt, I kind of think this explains this… situation." Blaine said so only Kurt could hear. Soft voices started in the background and Blaine walked up to Kurt and gently took his hands.

_There was a time when we were down and out._

As soon as the first lyrics were out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt stiffened. He knew this song, and he knew it well. Blaine led him into a slow dance, singing quietly, but still loud enough for all of the Warblers to her._  
>There was a place when we were starting over.<br>We let the bough break  
>we let the heartache in<em>

_Who's sorry now?  
>There was a world when we were standing still -<br>And for a moment we were separated. -  
>And then you found her<br>you let the stranger in_

_Who's sorry now  
>who's sorry now?<br>What  
>what kind of fool tears it apart<em>

_Leaving me pain and sorrow –_

At this part Blaine whispered into Kurt ears.

"It was all me, I'm so, so sorry, Kurt."_  
>Losin' you now<em>

"Losing you would kill me. Tear me from the inside out. God Kurt I was so stupid." Blaine said making the tears Kurt didn't know he was holding in, out. __

_Wondering why. -  
>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_There was a time when we were down and out  
><em> 

_What  
>what kind of fool tears it apart<em>

"I'm such a stupid fool, Kurt."__

_Leaving me pain and sorrow -  
>Losin' you now.<br>How can I win -  
>Were will I be tomorrow?<em>

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_

_Played around.  
>What have I done I only apologize for being as they say<br>The last to know -  
>It has to show when someone is in your eyes.<br>What kind of fool tears it apart_

_Leavin me in pain and sorrow_

_Losing you now, wondering how?_

_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_What, what kind of fool_

_Tears it apart, leavin' me pain and sorrow_

_Losing you now, how can I win?_

_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_Forever more that's what we are,_

_To be, without each other_

_We'll be remembering when._

(IMGETTINGTWOCHEESECAKES)

When Blaine finished, Kurt collapsed in to his arms.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked with a voice full of immeasurable worry. He led Kurt to a couch and lied him down, only to be stopped by the two arms around his shoulders when they tightened. He looked down at Kurt and saw more new tears trailing down his face.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. So sorry." Blaine said, hiding his neck into Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you so much, it's not even funny. I love you, you weren't stupid. You can never be stupid, even when you're singing Katy Perry, you're never stupid."

"Kurt Hummel, I love you so much. I'll never take you for granted again…" Blaine took Kurt porcelain face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

_**How was it? :/**_

_**Drop a review… And I changed my twitter name… As it was only for DC's BWay stint…**_

_**Now it's GeneralKlainer, but Brindle's is still**_

_**SoryLuvnKlainer! **_

_**Also, I caved and got a Tumblr… It's totalklainegeek…**_

_**Feel free to follow us!**_


End file.
